


Shadow Of A Doubt

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Beginning Again [1]
Category: Mirrormask (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the shadows aren't a source of despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Of A Doubt

"This is it. We lost."

The darkness was complete, and Helena stood perfectly still beside Valentine. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right. The Princess shouldn't have won.

"It's all right," Valentine said gently, a hand on Helena's shoulder. "We tried."

"I wasn't good enough," Helena whispered, feeling numb. "I didn't help anything."

Valentine squeezed her shoulder in support. "Oh, nonsense. You've done more than anyone else. Weren't we all just leaving the city? Weren't we all leaving it for someone else to fix? You _tried,_ Helena. It's more than I can say about anyone else. You _tried."_

Tears fell from her eyes as she turned toward the sound of Valentine's voice. "It wasn't good enough. It didn't work."

"You _tried,_ Helena. You're still braver than anyone else I know," Valentine said, gathering her up into a hug. "I certainly didn't try hard enough. I've never been good at this good thing. Just ask the tower."

Helena couldn't even smile. The tears continued to flow. It was over, the Princess had won. The game was finished. Now she was caught as the Princess in a dying world and that selfish bint was the Other Helena.

"It's not fair," Helena sobbed into Valentine's coat. "I tried so hard!"

"I know," Valentine murmured, stroking her back in comfort.

"I wasn't clever enough," Helena sobbed.

"Tsk. You're plenty clever. Clever enough for us both. We'll be all right, Helena. You'll see."

He kissed her forehead. His mask was dry and cool, with the texture of skin. Tears slowing, Helena sniffled and leaned into his embrace. His presence was comforting in the oppressive dark, and at least she wasn't alone in this.

"How will we make it all right? She's destroyed everything. There's no windows left to see."

Valentine stroked her shoulders. "She's got to have forgotten something. She's the Princess. She's never had to be clever before. And even now, she's just being sneaky and selfish. Once she trips up, you can use the charm."

"You're so sure," Helena murmured as she looked up toward the sound of his voice. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm with you," Valentine replied, voice soft. "Because you've made me better. And if you can make me better, why can't you save the world?"

"It feels hopeless," Helena whispered.

"Everything feels hopeless in the dark," Valentine replied seriously. He kissed her forehead again, like a benediction. "But it isn't."

She kissed him then, feeling the skin of his mask cool and dry against her lips.

_If you haven't got a mask on, how will anyone know what you're feeling?_ he had told her when they had first met. Helena didn't even know what she was feeling now. Despair and hope were all intertwined.

"I have the mask now, but it can't do me any good," Helena murmured, lips by Valentine's cheek. "I wasn't even a good Princess."

"I think you're a fabulous Princess. Impeccable manners. Lovely hair. Pretty dress..." Valentine's hands dropped to the small of Helena's back as his mouth went dry. "You're beautiful, Helena, inside and out. You're a better soul than I'd ever hoped I'd meet. Better than mine."

Helena pulled back slightly, wishing she could see him. "But you came back. You got the note. You came back for me. You've a better soul than you think you have."

"Because of you," he whispered. "Only for you."

They kissed, lips dry and cool, testing the waters. Was this real? Was this desperation? Was this hopelessness? Or was it the beginning of something more? It had hurt when he betrayed her, and it had made her heart sing when he came back. He could change. He could be sorry. He could love. And maybe, just maybe, she could change herself. Maybe she could be brave enough to accept the life she was fighting so hard to regain. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she had thought. Yes, she had obligations. Yes, it had been her parents' dream. But somewhere along the way she had learned to love it as well. Her parents' world deserved saving, just as the dreamworld deserved saving.

Everyone deserved a dream of their own.

Valentine's hands traced the curve of her back with reverence, and his lips conveyed all he couldn't say. He hadn't always been a good man. Sometimes he hadn't even been an almost-good man. Helena deserved someone better than a vagabond, someone who could matter to her, someone worthy of the heart she carried.

Valentine ached to be that someone, if only he could just learn how.

"Speak to me," Helena whispered, almost frightened, as his lips fell to her neck.

"Touch is all we have, love," he replied.

"Voices. We have voices, too. So the dark doesn't feel so large."

He whispered her name against her skin, and murmured lost prayers he hadn't known that he knew. He worshiped her with lips and hands, gentle touches to remind her that the darkness hadn't taken everything away. It wasn't as fearsome as that.

And somewhere along the way, Helena became less afraid. She responded in kind, with whispered endearments pressed into his skin. Her touch was light, hesitant, and grew fevered as she understood. The dark didn't hid everything. It merely gave cover for what wasn't easily said.

"You can do it, Helena," he whispered, his breath ghosting over her skin in a caress. "You can save the world. You can save us all."

A shiver, a delicious madness.

But he was right.

Helena later stood before the window, the last open window, Valentine by her side. She felt his presence in her skin, her heart and on her lips. She carried him blanketing over her like a mask. He buffeted her, gave her a reason to be strong.

She pressed the mirrormask to her face and let the world begin again.

The End.


End file.
